


【薩艾】偶遇

by henshou



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 01:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henshou/pseuds/henshou
Summary: 正劇向





	【薩艾】偶遇

  
  
  
「喂喂喂，聽說革命軍在附近。」

艾斯的副手邊灌完一瓶紅酒，邊推開酒吧腰門，一副就是要隊長趕快離開的語氣。

「不過是革命軍？怕什麼？」

艾斯心想他的炒飯還有三盤沒上呢，他還沒吃飽。

「其他人來確實不算什麼，剛剛下船的，可是革命軍的參謀總長，可以說是眾望所歸的二把手。」

「管他來的是總長還是二把手什麼的都隨便，不是很重要，倒是革命軍的頭頭我想見一面呢。」魯夫的父親是怎樣的人，他還是挺好奇的，尤其還是海軍英雄卡普的兒子。

副手把滿心無奈化做嘆氣，全吐出口，粗聲粗氣地叫了幾瓶酒跟吃的東西，準備繼續第二攤。

原本酒吧內氛圍挺愉快的，不過卻從街對面傳來一陣駭人聽聞的騷亂，玻璃瓶打碎，木門被突破，緊接著女人尖叫，男人求饒。

碰碰撞撞的，都是艾斯一行人熟悉的，危險的打架。

「鬧得真響。」副手眼見著酒吧裡的客人一個個為了自身安全而暫時逃避，順手拿起隔壁桌上剩一半的酒瓶，又是仰頭一灌。

「也太髒了，不怕得病嗎。」艾斯鄙夷地說，繼續專心地吃炒飯。

一個被甩飛的人衝於禍及池魚，撞破艾斯在的酒吧的牆壁，把他所在的吧檯撞得劇烈一震，幸好他眼棘手快，先把盤子救起來，不至於被飛散的木板波及，熱騰騰的炒飯最好吃了。

「抱歉、抱歉，一不小心下手太重了。」

另一個游刃有餘的身影從破洞裡走進來，外頭陽光刺眼，看不清楚五官，依稀可以看見他一身深色的貴族披風，高筒帽，氣度從容，倒是一個身藏不露的狠角色。

被甩進來的人肩膀已經呈現一個血肉模糊的樣子，看來人只有一雙手空著，可以勉強稱作是武器的鐵製水管掛在背後，顯然狀況並非嚴重到輪到它出場的時候。

「之後我們會負責修復工作的，這個人我先帶走了。」

來人一手拎起彪形大漢，發出呦咻的一聲，艾斯都不以為然，既然沒人找他麻煩，他也省的犧牲寶貴的吃飯時間。

只是他就算沒有興趣，還是得知道一下，最近革命軍動作頻仍的，正是因為傳說中上任了一為新的年輕的參謀總長，總是提出非常有用的建議，是個能力很高的人，並且像今天這樣，時常四處走動，親身參與事務。

強的人，自然要好好記住一下臉。

剛巧二把手轉過身，陽光照亮他的眼，艾斯看清楚的那一瞬間，手中的湯匙登即掉進盤子裡，發出清脆的聲響。

「——薩波！」艾斯幾乎是瞬間認出，好幾年前，他跟魯夫都以為已經死去的人。

他們還一起在薩波的墓旁發誓。

「我確實是薩波沒錯，你是誰？」

薩波皺了皺眉，金色微捲的髮絲半遮住左眼的傷疤，他眼裡沒有過多的疑惑，而是警惕的目光。

「不對，我知道你是誰，白鬍子旗下第二隊隊長火拳艾斯，突然叫住我，有何要事？」

艾斯的眼神，從一開始夾雜著驚喜的不敢置信，中間目光沉澱下來，最後，他拉下帽沿，勾起嘴角無聲地笑，重新回到自己的位置上，椅墊轉動，發出此間劍拔奴張氣氛之中，咿呀的輕微聲響。

「不、你剛剛把我要說的自我介紹都說了。」

艾斯拿起湯匙，繼續吃炒飯，薩波不明所以，走也不是，追問又好像沒意義。

「不是在辦事嗎？快去吧──」艾斯再多一眼的目光都彷彿懶得再勻給薩波，只是揮了兩下手，像是在趕人：「下次如果有機會，可以在大海上相見的話，我還真期待呢。」

薩波心道，怪人一個。

不發一語，帶著人緩緩從牆上大洞走出去。

從大洞照進來的光，被兩人的身軀擋住，屋裡頭暗了些，接著大片大片的日光又傾瀉而進。薩波交代下屬的聲音依稀傳來，副手仔細聽了幾句，發現不是特別重要的東西，也就繼續喝著自己的酒。

很快的，革命軍的步伐來得出乎意料，又離去得像一陣風。

「叮、叮叮……叮、叮叮叮──」

本該漸漸回歸寧靜的小鎮子，人都跑光的酒吧裡，卻從艾斯那發出金屬餐具敲擊碗盤的聲音。

副手覺得奇怪，上前看了看自家隊長。

「隊長！」

艾斯另一隻手摀著臉，有太多淚水從指縫中滑落，原本好好的人突然這樣，嚇得副手一疊聲呼喚隊長，深怕他是不是在不知不覺中被革命軍下毒手了也不知道。

「我、我只是太高興了──」艾斯忍不住嗚嗚哭泣，「太好了……薩波你沒事、不知道你發生了什麼……但都已經是這麼厲害的人了，革命軍、跟魯夫的父親、還是二把手──太好了嗚嗚嗚……絕對要去找你，在那嗚嗚嗚、在那之後到底發生什麼之後……」

那天黃昏，艾斯吃得飽飽的，副手酒也喝的心滿意足，而後才突然想起，他是來找隊長報告有汀奇的消息的。

艾斯把副手臭罵一頓之後，獨自揹起行囊。

「接下來可能會很危險，別跟著我。」  
  
  
  



End file.
